


Headstrong..

by Life0fCrikey



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life0fCrikey/pseuds/Life0fCrikey
Summary: Fluff
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Headstrong..

**Author's Note:**

> Stella is becoming one of my favorites! They’re all living rent free in my head! 
> 
> Never know where I’m going with these, I just write on my phone! Working on having better vocab! 😂
> 
> Written after 9x02

Sylvie arrived at the firehouse. Her stomach was in knots about seeing him again.   
Her hand kept going up to her neck where he kissed her. Shut it down. He’s probably called Gabby by now. She said to herself.  
Arriving at her locker, Stella could see something was off. “OK...” Stella grabbed Sylvie’s’ arm and dragged her into the women’s bathroom.   
“Casey came home last night and went straight to his room. Didn’t even come and eat. You look like you’ve barely slept. What’s going on? What happened? Last I knew he was heading to yours!!”   
Sylvie put her hands to her face. “I told you. I can’t fall for him. Because I was right. He’s still in love with Gabby. It was one minute of joy, and then I lost everything. I just..Stella. I need to do my job. I need to be here, but. I can’t see him.”   
Stella pulled Sylvie into a hug. “I’m sorry sweetie. But, are you sure he’s still in love with her? He actually said those words?” Sylvie sighed. “I asked him if Gabby were to arrive and ask him to go with her, would he. And he said he didn’t know. Which means he still wants to be with her. I can’t be second again. I won’t. Even if I’m miserable for the rest of my life.”   
Stella was about to talk when ambulance got called out. 

Matt saw her. She was here and all he wanted to do was explain everything. But she ran past him to the ambulance and didn’t even look back.   
He was about to turn into his office when Stella approached pointing her finger right at him. “You sir. Well done. She’s officially broken. With all due respect Casey. She’s the best thing that’ll ever happen to you and you don’t deserve her” Stella marched off, without letting Matt speak. He was screwed. He hit the wall and slammed the door into his office. 

After three back-to-back calls Sylvie arrived back at the firehouse. She headed straight for the kitchen, the bottle of wine she finished off after Matt left was no longer keeping her full.   
She looked up and saw Matt standing in front of her, whilst making her sandwich.   
“Can we talk? Please?” Those darn eyes. She wanted to say no. “OK. But don’t judge me, I’m bringing my food” Sylvie said as she followed him to his office.   
She sat on his cot and had a bite of her food, whilst he shut the door.   
“Sylvie. Last night was amazing and I’m sorry my answer upset you. My feelings for you are real, regardless of Gabby” Sylvie sighed. “There is no regardless of Gabby. That’s the point. Matt. I fell for you a long time ago, but I shut it down because I was there. I saw you both fall in love, create a family. Heck, I was there when she was mad at you. I was the person she went to. I’m not allowed to be in love with you. I can’t. Especially knowing that you still love her.” Sylvie’s eyes filled with tears. She looked down at her sad looking sandwich. How did it get to this?   
Matt took a few steps towards her and moved her sandwich off her lap. He took her face in his hands, so that she would look up to her. “I love you too. I don’t love Gabby in the same way. It just took me a minute to realize. I’m no good with words Sylvie. Please. Will you come over tonight? Come have dinner with us. I can’t stand the thought that I caused his turmoil.”   
Sylvie closed her eyes. He loved her. He said the words. But, Gabby was still a factor. “OK. I’ll think about it” She stood up, grabbed her plate and left his office. Matt sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands. 

A while later, everyone was on a call to an apartment fire. Sylvie watched as Matt pulled an elderly women out. His face was bleeding. Mackey went to treat him - “It’s OK, I’ve got him. You check on the woman”   
She grabbed Matt’s hands and dragged him to the gurney. He sat down as she treated his face. He looked into her eyes and smirked. He gently rubbed her legs that were inches away from him, with his thumb. “Matthew Casey. Stop. I can’t concentrate with you doing that” Sylvie’s eyes were wide. He could see her blushing. He continued to playfully move his thumb up and down her leg, until she pulled off the tape from his head. “OWWW” he moaned. “I told you to stop..” Sylvie smirked as she put her thumb and finger on his chin and walked away. 

They all arrived at the firehouse and Matt stood waiting for the ambulance to pull in.   
He saw Mackey leave and walked behind Sylvie, reached for her hand and pulled her into the turnout room. Sylvie stood inches from his face and he bent down to kiss her. “Matt..I” He smiled and kissed her again. “Sylvie Brett. Get this through your head. I.Love.YOU. Now, please. Come to dinner tonight. Or I’ll come to you. Either way. I’m not waiting another year to ask you out” Sylvie searched his face. “A year?!” Matt put his forehead on hers. “I was going to ask you the day before the Chaplin proposed. But I chickened out. I didn’t think I stood a chance. And then, the fire. The Chaplin. I figured, you were set. And then you came back.” Matt sighed. Sylvie looked down at her feet, she needed to pull herself away. “OK. I’ll come to dinner, but..” She prodded him in the chest. “Boundaries. At work. I cannot have you teasing me when Mackey is around. She’s going to have such a bad impression of me.” He kissed her forehead. “There’s not a single person in the world who would think that Sylvie.”   
Sylvie reached for his face and kissed him. And then she was gone. He was hooked. 

Matt saw Stella walk past his office. “Hey Kidd. A word?”   
She still looked pissed as she entered. “Close the door please” Matt stood with his arms crossed.   
“Thank you. Thanks for having Sylvie’s back when I make such a pigs ear of things. I know you aren’t doing it for me. But, I’m glad she’s got you” Stella frowned. “I’ve always had her Casey. I’ve watched her fall in love you and I cannot believe you screwed up this perfect woman” Matt sighed. “I’m working on it, I was actually going to cook tonight and asked Sylvie to join us? If it’s OK with you guys, I’d love for you to be there. You know, in case I say the wrong thing again” “OH. Well. Good. Fine. But you better bring your A game Casey. Or you’ll have to deal with me. Again.”   
Stella marched off. He sat in his chair and wondered how all the women in his life became so headstrong.


End file.
